


Under the Bleachers

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Classic and tropey, but fun, right? Choni fanart manip.





	Under the Bleachers




End file.
